


Temptation

by Ijustread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Smut, but if you really want to, horny secret girlfriends, pretend they're just, there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustread/pseuds/Ijustread
Summary: Chou Tzuyu was Im Nayeon's, a popular Korean superstar, tour photographer but that didn't stop either of them from wanting each other. But nothing good ever comes from secretly crushing on (or maybe loving) a young and wild idol, well nothing except great sex with said idol.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my first fic but I chickened out because it's smut. Please ignore any mistakes, I did try to weed them out but there is always something.
> 
> I came up with the idea while listening to the stripped version of Fletcher's "Forever"

They were standing on the balcony during sunset. Nayeon had a wine glass in her hand and Tzuyu’s was on the small table next to her. Tzuyu raised her camera and snapped another picture of the ethereal woman in the sunlight.

“You look beautiful in this light. I’d say you pass as a model right now.” Nayeon scoffed like she was truly offended but soon a huge grin took over her face.

“I think I always look beautiful and I could easily beat any model, any day, any time.” Tzuyu lowered her camera and made sure to look into the other woman’s eyes.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I posted that picture I took of you yesterday morning?” Nayeon’s face immediately fell and she basically launched herself towards the younger girl.

“You didn’t delete that picture? Don’t you dare post that!”

The aforementioned picture was one of Nayeon sleeping on her side with her hair all over her face, her mouth was slightly parted and maybe a little drool was coming out of her mouth. Tzuyu thought it was cute, not that she would ever admit it, and the rays of light that illuminated the sleeping woman made her look like an actual Greek goddess. Nayeon, however, thought it was hideous and spent a good 10 minutes running after Tzuyu, demanding or pleading her to delete it, whichever worked best.

Nayeon took hold of Tzuyu’s shoulders and pushed her against the glass door of the balcony. Tzuyu placed her camera down and wrapped her arms around the singer’s waist. Nayeon was staring at her intensely and the poor younger woman had no idea if she was threatening her or trying to get her into bed. 

“That’s really naughty of you, Tzu. And after all the begging I did.”

Nayeon pressed her lips against hers and Tzuyu let her take control as she savoured the soft lips that tasted like expensive red wine.

-

They were in a bit of weird situation. Chou Tzuyu was hired as a personal tour photographer for Im Nayeon, a ridiculously popular, and honestly just a little bit controversial because of her views on women being allowed to do whatever the hell they wanted, superstar from Korea. Tzuyu saw it as an amazing opportunity to make a name for herself, having worked mainly in Korea for two years now, and was delighted when she was contacted by one of Nayeon’s managers. 

Tzuyu quickly learned Nayeon was a free spirit and didn’t let her celebrity status hold her back from anything. Thing is, the photographer had to follow her everywhere, ‘orders’ from the star herself. They grew close fast and became tentative friends. Tentative because Tzuyu was holding herself back and felt like the older woman warmed up to her too fast. The Taiwanese girl liked to take everything slow.

Though that got completely thrown out of the window when Nayeon first kissed her after they had taken a trip around Rome together at night. Tzuyu was absolutely floored but found herself kissing back despite all of the warning signs that blared in her head. That night they groped each other in Nayeon’s room before Tzuyu got a semblance of clarity and told Nayeon that she definitely didn’t want to have sex with her on the job.

Of course, Nayeon respected her decision and Tzuyu left dazed and confused. Neither of them mentioned it again and Tzuyu drew very clear boundaries for herself. Nothing happened until Nayeon got drunk one night and whined to the other woman that she missed being close to her, only to kiss her again. 

Tzuyu told Nayeon that she wouldn’t do anything with her while drunk. They slept next to each other and the next morning Nayeon woke her up with kisses and told her she still felt the same way. They didn’t have anything to do for the morning so Tzuyu finally gave in. She couldn’t deny that she wanted the other woman too, maybe way too much.

-

Tzuyu swirled them around and led them through the door, pushed Nayeon onto a nearby couch and straddled her. She kept eye contact as she removed her shirt and saw Nayeon’s attention fall to her breasts. She was wearing a pretty red lace bra, not really for seducing the singer but because she liked the feeling of wearing sexy underwear under normal everyday clothing. Nayeon’s reaction was a nice boost to her ego though.

“Hmm, if you’d let me I could spend hours just marking you up. You are gorgeous, baby.”

Nayeon’s eyes flitted up and Tzuyu could see the pure arousal in them.

“You’re insatiable.” Tzuyu smirked.

“Like you don’t give in to me every single time.”

It was true. The Taiwanese was weak for the singer. The sex was absolutely mind-blowing and as much as Tzuyu wanted to say she could easily ignore Nayeon, she had needs and those needs were perfectly satiated and more by the amazing woman under her.

Instead of giving a witty remark Tzuyu connected their lips again and gently bit Nayeon’s bottom lip. Their tongues met and worked in perfect tandem. Nayeon started pressing hot kisses down the tall girl’s neck and Tzuyu let out a small moan as Nayeon sucked on her pulse point. Nayeon picked Tzuyu up and layed her down on her bed. Their eyes met again and Tzuyu reached down to pull off Nayeon’s top and then unclipped her bra. Nayeon quickly pulled off her pants and underwear and worked Tzuyu’s down her legs too, pressing kisses on her thighs as she did so.

Tzuyu pulled the woman towards her when she was done and switched their positions again, not wasting any time and sucking a pretty pink nipple into her mouth and let her hands run around her stomach. Nayeon’s moan just fired her up more as she switched to her other nipple and let her fingers run through the woman’s folds. They weren’t the type to take it slow, not usually at least. Both of them motivated by their horniness and pent up sexual frustration that gathered while trying to hide their so-called relationship.

Tzuyu couldn’t call it a friends with benefits situation because they weren’t really friends more than just got along well during their time together and happened to be attracted to each other. It definitely wasn’t an actual relationship because it was never going to lead anywhere. Tzuyu ignored the way her heart pulled at the thought. Instead she focused on the way the singer arched her back as Tzuyu gently rubbed her thumb on Nayeon’s clit. She latched on to her neck and sucked a little red mark that made the woman’s breath hitch as she grabbed Tzuyu’s back. 

Hickeys just added on to the sexual frustration the next day, their little secret. It made the sex just a little more desperate and rough.

“Please, Tzu, I need you to fuck me.”

Nayeon wasn’t afraid to beg to get what she wanted and Tzuyu found that impossibly hot. She was also incapable of refusing the woman so she ran her middle finger down and gathered the wetness around Nayeon’s lips before entering her and immediately arching her finger up. Another moan tore through the room and Tzuyu muffled them by kissing the woman, her other hand busy groping Nayeon’s breasts and occasionally pinching her nipples. Nayeon begged for another finger and Tzuyu had no reason not to obey.

She kissed her way down her neck and went between her chest to suck another hickey onto her skin before diving straight down between her legs to help along with her mouth. She gave gentle licks to her clit and fastened her fingers. Nayeon’s moans were loud and unbashed as she held onto Tzuyu’s hair while gently rutting her hips to get even more pleasure. She thought Tzuyu was incredibly good with her mouth and fingers. It never took too long to reach her peak with the beautiful woman between her legs.

“You’re close, aren’t you?”

The woman in question just moaned in response and rutted her hips even faster. Her orgasm was approaching fast and she needed it. Tzuyu didn’t hesitate to suck her clit into her mouth and continue pleasuring the woman. Seeing Nayeon come all over her mouth and tasting her on her tongue had become a bit of an obsession.

“Come on, let go for me.”

It didn’t take much for Nayeon to seize up and close her legs around Tzuyu’s head, effectively trapping her while the woman cleaned her up. She was breathing heavily and still had her hands in Tzuyu’s hair as she slowly opened her legs. Nayeon guided the girl up to her face, pressed their lips together and let her tongue roam around Tzuyu’s mouth, tasting herself.

The younger woman moaned as Nayeon took control of the kiss. She felt her center throbbing with need but she wasn’t one to say anything. Thankfully, Nayeon was a good lover, she never let Tzuyu go without a release of her own.

Nayeon flipped them over and straddled the woman. She traced her hands all around her body and made eye contact with Tzuyu, a small smirk on her face.

“It’s your turn, pretty.”

Tzuyu stared straight into Nayeon’s eyes and bucked her hips up, clearly needy. Nayeon’s smirk became more mischievous, she loved Tzuyu under her just as much as she loved the woman fucking her.

“Baby girl, I need you to tell me what you want.”

“I think it’s pretty fucking obvious.”

Tzuyu was stubborn, she didn’t care to voice her wants, especially if Nayeon already knew exactly what she needed. But the woman was also cruel enough to tease her until she said what she wanted to hear. Tzuyu thought she didn’t really have a choice when Nayeon was moving her hips on top of her, the woman’s slick spreading all over Tzuyu’s stomach and only making her hornier.

“Jesus, just fuck me with those long fingers, make me cum, I need it.”

Nayeon’s bright smile would seem innocent if her pupils weren’t blown out and screaming sex.

“That’s all I wanted to hear, sweetie.”

The woman didn’t bother to work her up any more, filling Tzuyu with two fingers and setting a fast pace. She moved to connect their lips, dominating Tzuyu’s mouth again and moving her tongue along with the goddess under her before moving to her neck and sucking pretty red marks all over the younger woman’s collarbones. Her fingers didn’t let up and Tzuyu’s loud moans really got her going.

Nayeon sucked one of Tzuyu’s nipples into her mouth, using her other hand to lightly scratch down Tzuyu’s side. She had learned what all the spots that turned her on during the months that they’ve been casually having sex. Making the usually controlled and subdued woman break down in pleasure made Nayeon feel powerful. Tzuyu’s moans were intoxicating for her.

Tzuyu was writhing in pleasure, holding onto the headboard and sheets like a lifeline. Between making Nayeon cum and the woman teasing her, she was way too worked up to last too long. Nayeon’s expert moves that hit all the right spots didn’t help either.

“I’m close.”

The words left in a breathless moan and Nayeon moved her thumb to graze over her clit before catching her lips in another kiss. Another curl of her fingers and Tzuyu arched up, moaning loudly. Nayeon tried her best to keep kissing the woman to catch the moans but it didn’t work too well. Not that she particularly cared if anyone did hear. Tzuyu kept moving her hips to ride out her orgasm before dropping down completely onto the bed and closing her eyes.

Nayeon removed her fingers and pressed a final kiss to Tzuyu’s shoulder before rolling over beside the woman. Eventually the photographer got up to go and clean herself up and Nayeon busied herself with her phone in the mean time. When the photographer had finished her shower, she picked up her panties from the floor and put them on and rifled through Nayeon’s suitcase to find one of the singer’s oversized T-shirts.

The shorter woman also took a shower and later on they cuddled up on the bed, basically pretending that they hadn’t been having sex nearly half an hour ago and that technically Tzuyu worked under Nayeon.

When Tzuyu had fallen asleep, Nayeon pressed a gentle kiss onto her collarbone. Three words were on the tip of her tongue but she knew it would be unfair to the other girl. She wasn’t prepared to let go of her party life and settle down and would just end up hurting the girl more than she was when this fling eventually ended.

Nayeon didn’t want an exclusive relationship, she liked partying, kissing random girls and flirting with whoever she wanted but a part of her also wanted Tzuyu at the same time.

Nayeon knew she was selfish but she couldn’t let the girl go, not yet at least.


End file.
